


First Prompt List

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: A bunch of prompts and requests.





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Request are still open!

1\. "Please, listen to me."

2\. "Promise me you'll take better care of yourself."

3\. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

4\. "Let's go shopping."

5\. "Wait, what?"

6\. "I need a hug."

7\. "Kiss me."

8\. I just... I don't want to do this without you."

9\. Your skin is so soft."

10\. "You alright?"

11\. "You signed us up to do what?"

12\. "Don't take too long."

13\. "Look at me."

14\. "I'd never let anyone hurt you."

15\. "Oh hun, you are obviously sick."

16\. "Why are you up?"

17\. "Promise me you'll come home."

18\. "You could never disappoint me."

19\. "I can't lose you."

20\. "You're mine. And I'm yours."

21\. "Five more minutes."

22\. "You are adorable."

23\. "You're burning up."

24\. "I think... I think I love you."

25\. "Maybe you should not get dressed."

26\. "Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that's sexy."

27\. "You're a terrible liar."

28\. "I don't think that's a good idea."

29\. "Can we take the kids there?"

30\. "We're gonna need a babysitter."


	2. 1 & 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "1 & 23 for nat x reader!"

"Please, listen to me." "You're burning up."

\--------------

You sighed and headed off the Quinjet towards the entrance to the Avengers compound. You had just returned from a week long mission with Steve, and you were exhausted. Not to mention, you were sick. 

“Get some rest Y/N,” Steve said, giving you a sympathetic glance. You nodded, too tired to even reply. You headed straight towards your and Natasha’s shared room. You weren’t allowed to have any contact with anyone while on the mission, and you were eager to be with her again. The no contact part also meant that she had no idea you were sick. 

You quietly entered the room and found Nat asleep. You couldn’t help but let your lips twitch upwards at her peaceful form. You quickly changed out of your suit and climbed into bed beside her. She stirred. 

“Y/N?” she questioned sleepily.

“Yeah,” you replied. She opened her eyes, scanning your face before lifting the covers to scan the rest of your body. Once she found no obvious injuries, her face relaxed and she shifted closer to you. 

“How was the mission?”

“It was fine,” you replied. Her brows furrowed. 

“Your voice sounds off…” she murmured. An ill-timed sneeze was the reply she got. 

“Your sick,” she stated. You nodded, sniffing. 

“Oh Y/N,” she murmured sympathetically, and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You snuggled into her, taking in her warmth. 

“Sleep,” she whispered. 

++++++++++++

When Natasha woke the next morning, you weren’t beside her. She frowned. 

“Y/N?” she called. She didn’t receive a reply, and she quickly realized you weren’t in the room. A thought crept into her mind, and she rolled her eyes. Natasha got out of bed and headed downstairs, hoping she was wrong. 

Nat entered the gym, and sighed upon seeing you at one of the punching bags. 

“You should be resting,” she spoke. 

“I’m fi-,” you paused, coughing. “I’m fine.” You resumed your punching and your girlfriend walked towards you. Even from her distance, she could see how flushed your skin was. She came up beside you, and you stopped. 

“Please listen to me,” she said softly. Her hand came to rest against your forehead. 

“You’re burning up,” she murmured, voice dripping with concern. 

You thought about brushing off her concern. But the way she had nearly begged you to listen to her made you pause. While you still thought you were fine, you didn’t want Natasha to worry. You sighed, nodding. She visibly relaxed, and pushed you gently towards the door, her hand on your back. She tucked you back into bed and went to grab you medicine and water. 

“Here,” she murmured, handing you the items she had just grabbed. You thanked her quietly and swallowed the pills, wincing at your sore throat. 

“Want some tea?” You nodded and she left the room. She was back a few minutes later and found that you had started watching a movie. 

“You started without me?” she teased. You stuck out your tongue at her. She handed you tea and then climbed into bed beside you. You snuggled into her and sighed when she started running her fingers through your hair, which turned into a coughing fit. She took the mug from your hands and rubbed your back until you had finished. You sniffed and burrowed your head in her neck once you had finished. 

“You’re okay,” she said softly. She handed you your tea again and brushed her lips to your temple. You both returned your attention to the movie, and you finished your tea. Not long after placing the empty mug on the nightstand, Natasha heard your breathing even out. She chuckled, paused the movie, and shifted so that you would be more comfortable. 

“Feel better Y/N,” she murmured into your hair.


	3. 10 & 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "10 & 19 for nat x reader"

"You alright?" "I can't lose you."

\----------------  
Everyone was on the Quinjet, heading back from a mission. It was quiet on the jet, partly because it was late and partly due to how the mission went. The mission had been intense, and while there were no serious injuries, there were definitely injuries. Yours were the worst. A couple of bullets had grazed your right arm, causing you to lose enough blood to feel dizzy. And you had many bruises beginning to cover your body. But you accepted the mission as a success, because it was. 

Natasha however, was very unhappy. She always was when you were even slightly injured. She hated that she couldn’t protect you always. 

You noticed the frown on your girlfriend’s face as she was deep in thought. 

“Natasha?” She looked at you. 

“You alright?” you questioned. She didn’t answer. She stood up and walked towards the cockpit, and you saw her sit down next to Clint. You sighed. Something was definitely bothering her, but you weren’t quite sure what. She always got a little off after certain missions, but you thought maybe she just needed time to recuperate. 

An hour later, the jet landed, and everyone got their things ready. Nat packed up her things faster than normal, and began to walk off the jet. You frowned, tears welling up in your eyes. Normally, Nat and you packed up your things and walked back to your shared room together. Is she mad at me? you wondered. You quickly picked up your things and hurried after her. 

“Nat,” you called. She didn’t turn around, and instead walked faster across the grass towards the compound. 

“Nat!” you exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks. She turned. There were tears flowing down her cheeks. You ran up to her. 

“Wha-,” 

“I can’t lose you,” she interrupted quietly. Your brows crinkled as you frowned. 

“Babe, I’m right here. You’re not going to lose me,” you murmured, taking her hands in yours. 

“You don’t know that,” she replied. You sighed. 

“I don’t. But I do know that I’m always going to try my best to ensure you don’t lose me. What brought this on?” you questioned, confused still. 

“You got hurt,” she replied. Suddenly, you thought about all the other times she had been off after missions. You gasped softly.

“Natasha, is that why you’re off after certain missions?” you asked incredulously. She gave a small nod, her gaze focused on the ground. 

“Love... I- I can’t- I’m going to get hurt sometimes. I’m sorry,” you found yourself apologizing. She turned her gaze to you. 

“You can’t always help it,” she chuckled. “I just worry,” she murmured. You pulled her in for a hug and pressed your lips to hers. 

“I know. You’re sweet. And I love you,” you whispered, before swaying a bit. 

“I love you too. Come on, you’ve lost some more blood. Let’s get you inside,” she replied, and slipped an arm around your waist, helping you inside.


	4. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "6 with young reader x nat?"

"I need a hug."

\----------------

You had had a rough day. You had woken up in a bad mood after nightmares last night. Then, in psychology class, your teacher had talked about child relationships with parents, causing you to miss yours, even though you barely remembered them. Then, that got you thinking about the Red Room, and then you had found yourself crying in the bathroom. Then, your amazing car Tony had gotten you as a present wouldn’t start after school. Currently, you were waiting for Happy to pick you up, holding back tears. 

The car pulled up, and you climbed into the backseat. Happy began driving and you stared out the window. 

“You okay, kid?” Happy questioned. You nodded. He didn’t buy it, but wisely didn’t question you further. A short while later you pulled up to the compound. Happy had another errand to run, so you hopped out of the car. 

“See ya, kid,” he said, sending you a sympathetic glance. 

“Bye Happy.” You trudged into the compound, ready to head to your room and collapse on the bed. You passed through the living room. Natasha was sitting on the couch, reading a book, but if you greeted her you’d probably start crying, so you opted to ignore her instead. That is, until

“Y/N?” You stopped walking, but didn’t turn around. You heard her set her book down on the coffee table. 

“Y/N?” Nat repeated, concern creeping into her voice. You turned, tears already escaping your eyes. 

“I need a hug,” you said, voice shaking. She was at your side in two seconds, arms opened for you to jump into. You wrapped your arms around her, shaking as you sobbed. She ran her fingers through your hair, comforting you. Tony, upon hearing noise, walked into the living room. You weren’t facing him, and therefore didn’t see him scurry out from the glare Nat shot him. 

She let you sob until you quieted down. She led you to the couch and handed you some tissues from the box. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, placing a blanket over your lap. You blurted out everything that had happened that day, and watched as her frown deepened as you said more. You didn’t like worrying Nat. You knew that she did worry about you, especially after everything you’d been through in your life. 

“I’m okay though. I’m fine,” you finished your long speech. Her head tilted, and her lips twitched slightly upwards. 

“You’re not fine,” she replied. You sighed. You couldn’t exactly fool her, but you still didn’t want her to worry. 

“Why don’t you and I go do something special?” she mused. “Will that help you feel better?” You nodded. You loved hanging out with Natasha. It always put you in a good mood. She was your mentor, trainer, teammate, friend, big sister, and parental figure all rolled into one. 

“Go grab a jacket, it’s getting cold out. I’ll grab some stuff and meet you in the kitchen.” You nodded, grinning. You went to your room and set down your backpack, before grabbing a jacket. You wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later. Nat was already ready, holding a coat and a large bag. 

“What’s in the bag?” you questioned, smirking. 

“You’ll see,” she chuckled. She led you out the door to the garage. You both got into her car and she started driving. She drove for a half hour, and you started to get restless. 

“Are we almost there?” you questioned curiously. 

“Be patient,” she chastised, lips quirking upward. “But yes, we are almost there.” She was right, because she pulled into an empty parking five minutes later. There was a trail, but nothing else around. 

“It’s about a ten minute walk, okay?” You nodded, and you both climbed out of the car and began walking. Ten minutes later, you came to a clearing. You couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. At the edge of the clearing, there was a cliff, and you could see a giant waterfall. There were also mountains in the distance, and the sun was just starting to set. Natasha led you both over to it, setting everything down a safe distance away from the edge. 

“Wow,” you murmured. She didn’t say anything, and instead set to work pulling things out of the bag she had brought. She laid down a blanket for you both to sit on. She then pulled out all of your favorite food. You smiled. 

“Thank you, Nat,” you said sincerely. She sent you a soft smile. 

“Do you come here a lot?” you asked. 

“Only when I need to cheer myself up,” she replied. 

“Oh. Thank you for bringing me here. I feel a lot happier.”

“Good. Anytime you need to, let me know, we can come back,” she said. You nodded, and you both started eating, enjoying the view and the calming sounds of the waterfall.


	5. 21 & 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey you! Can you please do a 21 and 25 prompt? I love everything that u write"

"Five more minutes." "Maybe you should not get dressed."

\------------------------

You groaned as light hit your eyes. 

“We have to get ready. Steve’s cooking a team breakfast. It’ll be ready in about a half hour,” Natasha murmured.

“Five more minutes,” you muttered. Your girlfriend chuckled beside you in bed. You turned over, burrowing yourself into her warm body. You inhaled her scent and sighed. You felt her fingers running lightly over your exposed skin. You hummed contentedly. 

“Let’s just never leave this bed,” you suggested. You changed your position to one that had you hovering over your girlfriend’s naked body. She looked up at you expectantly, waiting for you to kiss her. You brushed your lips to her forehead, and then worked your way down and pressed a kiss to her nose. You saw her eyes close, waiting for you to kiss her lips next. You let your lips ghost over hers, just barely touching. She pouted, and you pretended you didn’t see as you began to kiss her jawline. 

“Y/N,” she whined. You chuckled, before pressing your lips to hers passionately. You made out for a few minutes, before you pulled away, suddenly feeling responsible. 

“We should get dressed,” you murmured. She sighed, but nodded. You rolled off of her and she got out of bed, stretching. The sight of her swollen lips and naked body caused heat to spread throughout your body. 

“Maybe you should not get dressed,” you stated. 

“Mind out of the gutter. Now,” she replied, all business, but you saw a hint of a smile on her lips. You smirked, before getting out of bed as well.


	6. 1,2,3, & 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request a Nat x reader with prompts 1,2,3, and 27?"

"Please, listen to me." "Promise me you'll take better care of yourself." "I don't like it when you get hurt." "You're a terrible liar." 

\------------------------------

You were in the kitchen, making tea for your girlfriend. She was sitting at the counter with a blanket draped around her shoulders. She had just come back from a two-day mission, and she was much sicker than she was before she left. What had been a tiny cold had turned into the flu. 

The tea kettle whistled, and you poured the boiling water into a mug. You turned around and brought her the tea, setting it down in front of her. She sniffed, looking miserable. 

“Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself,” you sighed. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“I was on a mission in less than ideal conditions. I couldn’t really do anything,” she replied, before coughing. You sighed and chose not to respond. She sipped her tea. 

“What should we do for dinner?” she mused. 

“I’m making soup. Let me google some recipes,” you replied, moving to sit next to her. Nat nodded and drank her tea while you searched online. 

“Ooh! I found a squid soup recipe!” you exclaimed. She laughed, before shaking her head. 

“No? Squid’s not your thing? What a shame,” you murmured, barely keeping a straight face. She sent you an amused look, before returning her attention to her tea. 

“Okay so how about octopus soup? Shark soup? Fish soup? Whale soup? Cat soup? Dog-”

“Babe,” Natasha cut you off, chuckling. “Please, listen to me. I want normal soup. Like vegetable, or chicken noodle, or tomato.” 

“Tomato? Who eats tomato soup?” you scoffed. 

“You’re in a humorous mood this evening,” she observed, emerald eyes twinkling. You smirked. 

“So, chicken noodle? Or vegetable?” you asked. She hummed.

“Chicken noodle.” You nodded and stood up, heading towards the fridge to grab ingredients. You paused on your way there to press a kiss to Nat’s head. 

You grabbed all your ingredients and set to work. Your girlfriend watched you for a few minutes, before growing bored and scrolling through her phone. You were chopping up the celery when you accidentally nicked you finger with the knife. You took a sharp inhale at the pain. Nat looked up. 

“Babe?” she questioned. You put on a neutral face. 

“Yeah?” you questioned, sneakily grabbing the towel and wrapping it around your bleeding finger. 

“Did you cut yourself?” You shook your head. 

“No.” 

“You’re a terrible liar,” she smirked. That smirk turned into a frown when you winced. You turned to the sink to rinse your finger and she got up, blanket still draped around her frame. She was by your side a moment later and took your hand, making sure it wasn’t too serious. 

“I’m fine, Nat.” She hummed. 

“I don’t like it when you get hurt,” she murmured. You pulled her in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I don’t really like it either,” you joked. She rolled her eyes, before heading towards the hallway. 

“I’m going to grab you a bandaid,” she called. She came back a few moments later and wrapped the bandaid around your finger. 

“Are you going to kiss it better?” you asked, eyes lighting up hopefully. 

“No, you’ll get sick.”

“I’m not going to get sick by you kissing my finger!” you exclaimed. She chuckled, before acting like she was thinking about it. 

“Still no,” she laughed. You pouted. 

“Finish up putting all the ingredients in the pot so that we can watch an episode of Friends while the soup simmers,” Natasha instructed. You huffed, before going back to chopping vegetables. A few minutes later you set the pot on the stove to simmer, and joined Nat on the couch. After the episode had finished, you got up and wandered into the kitchen to check on the soup. 

“Perfect timing,” you called. “Soup’s ready!”


	7. 26 & 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompts 26 and 30 please for Nat x reader ! (i am excited for it !) thanks !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my "your family" series. Takes place in the past when Dominika just turned 2.

"Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that's sexy." "We're gonna need a babysitter."

\--------------------------------

You giggled. You only had a little to drink, but it was enough to make you slightly tipsy. You were watching from the doorway as Natasha picked up the toys scattered around the floor. She had also had a drink, but she could hold her alcohol a little better than you. It was only 9:30, and you had a long night planned ahead of you. Domi was asleep, and you had plans that definitely revolved around her staying asleep. 

Nat looked back at you.

“What are giggling about hun?” she questioned, a smirk on her face. 

“I’m undressing you with my eyes,” you replied, biting your lower lip. 

“And that’s funny?” she retorted. Your face froze. 

“No, definitely not. It’s a lot of things, but it is definitely not funny.” 

“You’re tipsy,” she said. 

“Mmhmmmmm,” you giggled. 

“Hang on, let me get on your level.” She stopped by you on her way to the kitchen and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. You pouted as she pulled away, before following her to the kitchen. She grabbed the good vodka and poured a shot, before downing it. And then poured another. 

“Okay, we should be good now.” You just gave her a look, before something else entered your mind. 

“Wanna go to the bedroom?” you questioned, eyes filled with lust. She chuckled, before grabbing your hand and tugging you to your shared room. She closed the door and made a move to strip, but you stopped her. 

“Wait, take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that’s sexy.” She smirked, but did just that. You watched as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, and then flipped her hair. She wiggled her hips and bent over to take off her jeans, giving you a very nice view of her backside. You flushed. 

Natasha was your wife, but you still never got used to just how beautiful and sexy she was. You were pretty sure you were the luckiest girl in the world, and you made sure to tell her that often. 

She interrupted your thoughts as she removed her bra and underwear. You took a sharp inhale and bit your lip. She let her hands wander on her own body and suddenly you were watching her pleasure herself. You felt heat pooling inside you, and you wanted, no needed, relief. You moved your hand down your own body, but she was suddenly at your side. 

“No, no, no,” she chastised. “You’re supposed to be enjoying the show.”

“Oh, I was,” you replied. She pushed you backwards until you were lying down on the bed, with her on top of you.

“Call your mom. We’re going to need a babysitter, because we’re going to be here for a long time.”


	8. 14 & 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "14 & 16 for nat x reader"

"I'd never let anyone hurt you." "Why are you up?" 

\--------------------------

You suddenly woke up. You weren’t sure why you were awake, but immediately upon waking something felt wrong. You rolled over to check on Natasha, and found her awake. 

“Babe? Why are you up?” you questioned. Normally, you were the one dealing with insomnia or waking up from nightmares, so it was rare to see Nat awake. 

“I’m scared,” she whispered. After hearing her say that, you were most definitely concerned. 

“Of what?” you asked quietly. 

“That guy we brought in last week. During my interrogation with him, he said a lot of things. About how he would hurt me and you,” she admitted. You frowned. 

“I just- I keep having these nightmares of him breaking into the compound and barging into our room,” she continued. You wrapped your arms around her. She snuggled deeper into your embrace and you brushed your lips to her forehead. 

“Oh hun, I’d never let anyone hurt you,” you replied. “Plus we’ve got FRIDAY and her defense system. Not to mention there’s all of us Avengers living here,” you soothed. 

“I know,” she whispered. “But I’m still scared.” You frowned again at that. 

“What can I do to help?” 

“Just- hold me?” she asked. 

“Of course.” She tucked her head under your chin, and you rubbed her back lightly. You eventually felt her breathing calm and you thought she had fallen asleep. You sighed. 

“I love you, Nat, and I’m worried. You don’t get scared easily, but you seem really scared,” you barely whispered. 

“Yeah, I don’t know why this scares me so much,” she whispered back. You flinched. You felt her chuckle against you. 

“Thought I fell asleep?” You nodded, trying to calm your breathing. 

“I’m not sure I can,” she admitted. 

“Let me try and help,” you murmured. You began to softly run your fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to her hair. You started humming something under your breath. A half hour later, you were confident that she had fallen asleep, though you needed to make sure before you let yourself drift off. 

“I love you, Natasha Romanoff, and I’ll always be here to protect you.”


	9. 16 & 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "16 and 23 where reader is sick but doesn't want to disturb nat's sleep"

"Why are you up?" "You're burning up." 

\-----------------------

To be honest, you hadn’t been feeling that great when you and Nat went to bed. Your head hurt and you had a sore throat and you were just cold. You did a pretty good job of hiding it though, and the fact that Natasha hadn’t noticed was proof of that. 

You woke up about two hours after you and her had fallen asleep, and you felt so much worse. Your head was pounding, your throat was like sandpaper, you couldn’t breathe through your nose, and you were freezing. You tried not to shiver too much as you gently tugged the extra blanket from the end of the bed over you. You tried to fall back asleep, glad you hadn’t woken Natasha up. 

Two seconds later, you shook the bed with a silent sneeze. That was enough to wake Natasha up. 

“Y/N? Why are you up?” she questioned sleepily. 

“I don’t know,” you replied. “Go back to bed babe. I’m sorry I woke you up.” You probably should have known that Nat wouldn’t just go back to bed. She scooted closer, wrapping her arms are you. You could practically feel her frown. 

“You’re warm,” she thought aloud. She gently turned you over and brushed her hand against your clammy forehead. 

“Y/N, you’re burning up,” she murmured, concern evident in her voice. You sneezed in response. 

“Bless you,” she said softly, running her fingers through your hair. 

“Thanks,” you grumbled. If she noticed your tone, she didn’t say anything. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting sick? Or wake me up?” You shrugged. 

“I didn’t want you to worry, and I didn’t want to disturb your sleep,” you admitted. She made a sympathetic noise. 

“Don’t ever think you’re disturbing me if you don’t feel well. And of course I’m going to worry about you. You’re my girlfriend.” You moved to sit up, but she held you down with her hand. 

“Your girlfriend needs a tissue,” you muttered. Her lips twitched upwards and she reached over you to grab you a tissue from the box on the nightstand. You muttered a thank you and blew your nose. 

“Do you need anything else?” Natasha asked. You sighed. You mentally kicked yourself for being grumpy with her. She was just trying to take care of you and you were pushing her away. 

“I’m sorry,” you murmured. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she replied. “I’m sorry you don’t feel well.” She brushed her lips to your temple, and you turned into her, shivering. 

“I need more blankets,” you said. She clucked her tongue. 

“Not until we bring your temperature down.” You sighed, burrowing deeper into her warmth. She rubbed her hands up and down your back in an effort to comfort you. 

“Can you sleep?” she questioned. You yawned. 

“I think so, I’m tired.”

“Good, you need rest,” she replied. “Tomorrow, we can stay in bed all day watching movies and cuddling,” she promised. You hummed. That sounded pretty good, all things considered. 

“Goodnight Natasha,” you murmured sleepily. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“No need to thank me Y/N. I want to.” She pressed a kiss into your hair, and you fell asleep.


	10. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt 26 for Nat any day of the week"

"Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that's sexy."

\--------------------

You were annoyed with Natasha. The correct term was probably sexually frustrated. You were both at Tony’s party and she had chosen a dress that was skin tight, one that she knew would cause you to have your eyes on her all night long. Your eyes were full of lust, and you couldn’t wait for the party to be over. 

What didn’t help the situation was that Nat refused to take her hands off of you all night. She had a hand on your thigh whenever you were sitting, and if you were standing her arm was around your waist. 

You were both currently sitting on one of the couches in the compound, mildly listening to the conversation everyone was having about who could lift Thor’s hammer. You sighed and shifted your legs again. 

“Restless babe?” Nat asked, sparkling emerald eyes gazing into yours, lips quirked upwards. You huffed in response. 

“How about we go to our room?” she suggested. You nodded, not trusting your voice. You all but dragged her back to your room. She decided she had teased you enough, and she wrapped her arms around you from behind. 

“Tell me what you want, love,” she murmured into your ear. 

“I want you to take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that’s sexy.” She chuckled. 

“Whatever you want, love. Help me with my zipper?” Your breath caught as you slowly unzipped her tight dress. You helped the fabric slide off of her body, and nearly gasped when you realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Like what you see?” she asked, her voice husky. You nodded. 

“Let me show you just how much,” you replied.


	11. 8, 10, & 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! you're amazing and your blog brings me sm joy! can i request 8, 10, + 13 for nat? thank you bb!! xx"

"I just... I don't want to do this without you." "You alright?" "Look at me."

\--------------------------

You stood up from the barstool you had been sitting on at the bar.

“Come on, let’s dance.” You and Natasha made your way over to the space that had been cleared for the dance floor. You were at one of Tony’s “Avengers parties,” which tended to last until the early hours of the morning. It was around 3am, and the party was still packed. You wrapped your arms around her waist from behind, both of you swaying to the slower song that had come on. You stayed like that for the duration of the song, and when the next song came on, Natasha made to pull away from you.

“You alright?” you questioned. It was hard to hear in the room due to the loud music, and Nat just shook her head and motioned for you to follow her. She pulled you over to one of the couches in the far corner of the room, where it was quieter. She kept her gaze downwards, staring at the floor. Your hand found hers.

“Look at me,” you softly commanded. She slowly let her eyes meet yours. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

“Nat, what’s going on? You’re rarely this unsure of yourself,” you murmured, giving her hand a little squeeze.

“You know I love you right?” she questioned. You frowned.

“Of course I know that. I love you too,” you replied.

“And I love being with you.”

“Nat I-”

“I just… I don’t want to do this without you. Life. Our life,” she interrupted softly. You gazed curiously at her. Where was she going with this? Her gaze shifted back down to the floor.

“What if- what if we made sure that we could do this together for the rest of our lives?” she near whispered.

“Natasha, are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?” you asked, eyes widening. She nodded.

“What if we got married?” she asked, confirming what you were wondering. You couldn’t stop the smile that lit up your face. You took your fingers and gently pulled Nat’s chin upward, so that she could see your face.

“Yes, Natasha Romanoff, I’ll marry you,” you murmured. She smirked, tension and fear leaving her. 

“I didn’t ask you yet,” she retorted. You laughed.

“But you want to,” you replied softly.

++++++++++++++++++++

It was 5am, and people were finally starting to leave the party. You were helping Clint pick up some of the trash on one end of the room. Natasha was helping Steve clean glasses at the bar.

“You look happy Nat,” Steve commented. Natasha hadn’t really been able to stop smiling since your conversation a few hours earlier.

“I am,” she replied. “I- Y/N and I- we’re going to get married. I haven’t proposed yet, but we talked about it.”

“That’s really great,” Steve smiled. “I’m glad everything is going so well. You two are perfect for each other.” Nat hummed.

“I know.”


	12. 14 & 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Can you do 14 and 20 please? :)"

"I'd never let anyone hurt you." "You're mine. And I'm yours." 

\----------------------

Everything was dark. You slowly opened your eyes. Your head was pounding. You started feeling pain coming from different parts of your body. You looked up and your heart started racing. It was dark, but you could see chains and bodies hanging from the ceiling. You tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. You realized you were lying on concrete. You tried to remember how you had ended up here. 

There was a mission with the entire team. You remembered it was harder than everyone expected. There were more enemies and more weapons. Everyone had to split up to take different sections. You had heard Steve in the comms. 

“Guys, this is getting bad. I hate to say it, but we might need backup here.”

“I’ve got Fury on the line,” Natasha replied. 

“That was fas-” Clint jumped in.

And then you didn’t hear anything else. Everything went dark. Was there an explosion? You didn’t remember. 

What’s worse is that your team did remember. They knew everything, because the people that had taken you captive made sure the Avengers knew exactly what was going on. They flaunted it in the other’s face that they had kidnapped an Avenger. They watched as your unconscious body was dragged along the ground by a HYDRA agent. They watched as you were thrown into the back of a jet and whisked away. 

They spent the next eight hours scouring through any intel they could find. Nine hours in, they were growing tired and starting to panic. 

“Wait, I’ve got something!” Tony yelled from his place by the computer. The rest of the team ran over to him. 

+++++++++++

You still couldn’t remember anything. And you had no idea how to get out of your current situation. Your only hope was that the team would find you and save you. 

Well, lucky for you, Tony had found that something. Except, someone was banging on the steel door to the weird place you were in. The door opened, and it wasn’t your teammates. 

A man entered the room. He was dressed in a white coat, a lab coat. He was holding a needle and that made you panic. He walked toward you, eerily calm. You tried to move, but you couldn’t. He came closer and moved to kneel down to reach you. 

“Y/N!” Nat yelled, the doors crashing open. She ran a few feet and shot the man with one of her widow’s bites. He fell over before he could plunge the needle into your skin. 

Your girlfriend was at your side two seconds later. You were breathing heavily. 

“Thanks,” you managed to get out.

“I’d never let anyone hurt you,” she replied. “Can you stand?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“That’s okay, Steve’s coming, he can carry you,” she murmured, before brushing her lips to your forehead. She remained next to you, alert, running her fingers through your hair. A few minutes later, Steve and Wanda entered the room. 

“She can’t stand, Steve,” your girlfriend spoke to him. He nodded, coming over and kneeling down beside you. He put his arms under you to lift, and you winced.

“Sorry,” he muttered. He lifted you, and grimaced upon hearing the screams coming from you. Steve glanced over at Natasha. Upon hearing your screams, Nat let a few tears escape her eyes. She looked torn between doing anything to stop your pain and anything to get you out of there. 

“We gotta move,” Clint announced as he jogged into the room. “We’ve got some people heading this way.” Everyone nodded, and moved faster. You lost consciousness once again in Steve’s arms. 

++++++++++

You woke up to a steady beeping noise. You groaned. Everything hurt. 

“You’re awake,” someone murmured from your side. You turned your head and opened your eyes to see Natasha. 

“Hey you, you really scared me,” she whispered, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“I’m okay babe.” 

“No, you’re not. You’re hurt… I thought I lost you,” she said, a tear escaping.

“None of that,” you chastised softly. “I’m yours. And you’re mine.” You held your hand out and she took it, carefully climbing into the bed. She pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“Okay, so I haven’t eaten anything in so long and I am starving. Will you go get me food, because you love me?” you playfully asked. She hummed. 

“I’ll check with the doctor to make sure you eat, and then sure. I’ll go get your favorite,” she promised, before leaning down for a kiss. 

You watched her walk out of the room to go hopefully get your food and you sighed. And then winced. Everything definitely still hurt. 

“Stupid HYDRA,” you muttered, before not-so patiently waiting for your girlfriend to return.


	13. 3,10, & 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "3, 10, and 27 for a nat x reader please"

"I don't like it when you get hurt." "You alright?" "You're a terrible liar." 

\--------------------

It was 3am, and you felt cold arms snake around your waist, waking you up. You shivered.

“Sorry, I know I’m cold,” your girlfriend murmured. You hummed, and then remembered she had been gone for a week.

“Nat!” you exclaimed, turning over quickly to look at her. You pressed several kisses all over her face, making her giggle. You moved to entangle your legs with hers and she winced.

“You alright?” you questioned.

“A bullet may have grazed my leg,” she admitted.

“WHAT?”

“Babe, you know this happens all the time,” she chastised.

“I know, but it still,” you sighed. “Is it bad? Can I see?” She shook her head.

“It’s not bad. I promise. You can examine it in the morning if you wish, but for right now, I’m tired,” she replied. You huffed, but nodded. You turned back over and she pressed herself up against your back. She pressed a kiss into your hair.

“I’m okay Y/N,” she whispered. You hummed.

++++++++

Two hours later, Natasha woke to an empty bed. There was a small amount of light coming from underneath the bathroom door, and she assumed you were just going to the bathroom. Five minutes later, when you still hadn’t returned, she decided to knock on the door and make sure you were alright. As she moved closer to the door, she could hear the shower running. She knocked gently on the door.

“Y/N?” she called softly. There was no answer, and she decided to test the door. It was unlocked, and she let herself in the bathroom.

“Y/N?” she tried again. She heard a sniff, before you replied, clearly trying to mask emotion in your voice.

“Yeah?” Natasha didn’t say anything else, but removed her clothing and joined you in the shower. Your eyes were red and slightly puffy.

“You’ve been crying,” she murmured, concern evident in her voice.

“No,” you replied.

“You’re a terrible liar,” she retorted. You sighed, and moved closer to her, burying your head in her neck.

“What’s wrong?” she questioned gently. You let out a shaky sigh.

“I don’t like it when you get hurt. I know that you are going to, but that doesn’t mean I like it,” you whispered. She made a sympathetic noise.

“Oh lyubov moya, I know,” she murmured. “I’m here, I’m okay. I’m always going to do my best to come back to you okay. And we have a great doctor here who can help me if I’m not okay,” she finished. You nodded against her. She sighed and rubbed her hands up and down your back. She felt you becoming heavier in her arms.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” she chuckled and shut the water off. “Come on, back to bed.”


	14. 5, 6, & 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fluff fic with nat with the prompts: 5. "Wait, what?" 6. "I need a hug and 9. "Your skin is so soft." pleaseeee"

"Wait, what?" "I need a hug." "Your skin is so soft." 

\-----------------

“Morning love,” you said to your beautiful wife, who was already up and doing yoga on the mat on the floor.

“Your awake,” she replied, smiling. “Good, I have some plans for us.”

“Oh?” you asked. Natasha hummed.

“Yeah, I was just about to take a shower and I desperately want you to join me.” It was your turn to smile softly.

“That sounds heavenly,” you replied.

“Being with me is heavenly,” she joked back.

“Yeah, it is,” you replied, tone serious. She tilted her head and her lips twitched upwards. She got off the floor and came over to where you were still laying in bed. She sat down on the edge beside you and leaned down to brush her lips against your forehead.

“I love you,” she murmured, lips still against your forehead.

“And I love you,” you replied. You moved your head up to ask for a kiss on the lips. She granted your request and then pulled away a moment later.

“Shower time,” she said, helping you up and off the bed. She led you to the walk-in closet and helped you out of your clothes.

“Natasha Romanoff, are you trying to see me naked?” you joked, smirking.

“Oh, I’m not just going to try. I’m going to succeed,” she replied.

“Confident. I like it,” you murmured. Her hands wandered over your naked body.

“Your skin is so soft.” You chuckled.

“You say that every time, Nat.” She hummed, before taking off her own clothes. You led her to the shower and turned on the water. Once it was warm enough you both stepped in. Natasha immediately had her arms around you, pushing your back up against the shower wall. Her lips attacked your neck and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped you.

“Eager I see,” she murmured against your neck.

“Excuse me, I hate to interrupt,” JARVIS interrupted, “But Mr. Stark would like me to relay a message.” Nat groaned and swore at Tony under her breath. Tony had installed JARVIS literally everywhere in the tower. Nat and you tried to get him to not put JARVIS in the bathroom, but Tony insisted. It wasn’t that JARVIS could see anything, but you and Nat still didn’t like the idea. But you had given in, as he was paying for everything.

“Alright love birds, get downstairs before you miss Pepper’s birthday brunch,” JARVIS relayed Tony’s message.

“Wait, what? I thought Pepper’s birthday was tomorrow,” you said.

“Would you like me to relay that message to Mr. Stark?” the A.I. questioned. You replied yes, and waited. Nat resumed kissing your neck while you waited.

“You are correct. Miss Pott’s birthday is tomorrow and the brunch has been moved to tomorrow,” JARVIS informed. You chuckled and gasped as Nat sucked on a pulse point.

“Good, we have all the time in the world,” she murmured.

+++++++++

After your very long shower, Nat sat at the vanity to do her hair while you wandered to the closet to pick out your clothes for the day. Even though you had just been with Nat, you missed her arms wrapped around you. Apparently, you were needy today. You finished getting dressed and walked towards the vanity.

“I need a hug,” you said. She turned, a frown on her face.

“Is something wrong?” she questioned, already moving to stand up.

“No I just need your arms around me.” She sent you a soft smile before wrapping her arms around you. Nat pressed a kiss into your hair as you nuzzled your nose into her neck. You sighed contentedly, and pulled back.

“Okay, I’m hungry, and there’s probably really really good food downstairs since Tony screwed up and had the chef make the brunch today.”

“Well, we better hurry up then before the rest of the team eats it all,” she laughed. You pushed her gently towards the closet.

“Go get dressed and then we can go.”


	15. 6 & 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "6 & 22 for nat x r please?"

"I need a hug." "You are adorable." 

\-------------

“Steve won’t let me go on the cool new mission,” you whined, walking into the living room. “It’s literally perfect for me and my skill set. I need a hug.” you pouted. Natasha was sitting on the couch, under a blanket, reading a book. 

“Come here,” your girlfriend chuckled, opening her arms for you. You snuggled up to her under the blanket. After a moment, she turned back to her book. 

“Pay attention to me,” you whined. “I’m needy.” She laughed, emerald eyes twinkling. 

“You are adorable,” Nat murmured. 

“So pay attention to meeee.”

“I’m reading,” she replied.

“But I’m needy. That trumps.” 

“No it doesn’t!” she laughed, but set her book down. “How would you like me to pay attention to you?” You hummed and thought about it. 

“I want to watch a movie together. Or go to the park. Or make food.”

“So you are also indecisive as well as needy,” Natasha observed. 

“Yes.” She hummed. 

“Why don’t we go to the park and then pick up some groceries to make a nice dinner?” she mused. You nodded. That sounded good to you. 

“Can I finish my chapter before we go? I have a few pages left.” You pouted but nodded.

“Go grab our coats and by the time you come back, I’ll probably be done,” Natasha chuckled.


	16. 12 & 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for the nat prompts: 12 & 21?"

"Don't take too long." "Five more minutes." 

\---------------

You were stressed, and needed some relaxation. So, you decided to do some calming activities this evening. You had planned to take a nice relaxing, long bath while watching Netflix with a glass of wine. You were also going to do a face mask and hair mask. After the bath you were going to make sure you put on lavender body lotion to help you fall asleep easily. You were excited to take the night off and relax. 

Natasha was on a mission, and wasn’t expected home until either very late tonight or early tomorrow morning. You missed her, and were excited for her to come. You wanted to be a little less stressed though, so that you would be emotionally available for her if she needed it after her mission. 

“I’m going to start my relaxing evening. No one bother me,” you announced to the team as you poured your glass of wine. 

“Have fun,” Clint called from the couch. 

“Don’t run the bath too long. I’m paying for it,” Tony replied. You rolled your eyes and walked down the hallway towards you and Nat’s shared room. You changed out of your clothes and started the tap, adding salts and bubbles. You turned on the TV in the bathroom and started playing one of your favorite shows on Netflix. You climbed into the tub once it was filled and sighed. You already felt so much better. 

You wet your hair and face and applied both masks, before laying back and sipping wine. A while later, the water was growing cold and it was time for the masks to come off. You got out of the tub, draining it, and went into the shower. After you had finished in there, you weren’t quite ready to be done. You still had a bit of wine left and were enjoying Netflix. Too hell with it, you thought. You started the tap again for the bath, put on a robe, and went to grab more wine. 

“Are you running another bath?” Tony questioned upon seeing you grabbing more wine and hearing water running. 

“Yup,” you replied before walking out before he could respond. You heard Clint’s laugh and let your own lips twitch upwards.You returned to your bathroom and stopped the tap once the tub had filled. You climbed back in and sighed again. You watched another sitcom, almost finished your wine, and were almost ready to get out. 

“That looks nice,” you heard a voice from the doorway. 

“Nat!” you smiled. 

“I’d join you, but I have a feeling the water is getting cold,” she murmured. You nodded. 

“I could run another bath though,” you replied. She hummed and thought about it. 

“No, that’s okay. I’m going to get rid of this suit and put on something warm. I’d love to stargaze tonight,” she said. 

“I’ll join you once I’m done,” you told her. 

“Don’t take too long,” she murmured, sending you a soft smile. You bit your lower lip. 

“Five more minutes.” She left the bathroom, leaving you to finish your wine and enjoy the bath for a few minutes longer. True to your word, after five minutes you climbed out of the tub and dried off. You put on some warm sweatpants and a sweatshirt and headed up to the roof.

You found Natasha sitting with her back turned to you on a blanket with several pillows, with an additional blanket draped around her shoulders. 

“Come here often?” you questioned softly. She chuckled and turned to you, rolling her eyes. She held open the blanket for you and you sat down beside her, wrapping it around your shoulders as well. 

“How was the mission?” you asked. She hummed. 

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow. I just want to enjoy the stars with you.” She pressed a kiss to your temple. 

“How romantic,” you whispered. She leaned her head on your shoulder and sighed contentedly.


	17. 25 & 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT. "maybe smut intended with nat with the prompts 25. 'Maybe you should not get dressed.' and 26. 'Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that's sexy.' ???? if you're okay with that"

"Maybe you should not get dressed." "Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that's sexy." 

\---------------

Natasha kept sending you glances across the dinner table. You two were out at a nice restaurant for a date night. It was your favorite restaurant, but Nat didn’t much care for it. She liked seeing you happy though, so she put up with it. Plus, you always thanked her in a way she very much did like. Which is why she was sending you those glances. Her eyes were practically burning a hole through your tight dress. 

Once the bill had been paid, she stood up so fast you were surprised she didn’t get a head rush. You smirked. 

“Mmmm someone’s eager,” you murmured, standing up. 

“I can’t help it. Not when you look like that,” she replied, placing her hand on the small of your back. A shiver ran through your body, but you definitely weren’t cold. 

“Let’s go home.”

+++++++++

“Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that’s sexy,” you instructed your girlfriend. She smirked.

“You first.” You gave her a look, but obeyed, and reached behind your back for your zipper. You slowly undid it, and let your dress fall to the floor. You weren’t wearing anything underneath, as a small surprise for her. Nat bit her lip and let her eyes roam your body. 

“Your turn,” you murmured. “Come here.” She walked towards you and stood in front of you, turning so that you could help her with her zipper. You had another idea though, and instead moved your hand down her back and reached under her dress. You let your fingers graze the inside of her thighs before gently spreading your fingers, indicating she spread her legs a bit. She did, and your hand continued higher up, before you slipped your fingers in between her folds. 

“Wow, very eager indeed,” you whispered, finding her positively dripping. Natasha gave a small moan. You let one finger flick her clit. She gasped.

“Let’s get these clothes off of you.” You removed your hands, causing her to huff, and unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor and you tilted your head at the sight of her already naked. She had surprised you too. You allowed yourself a small moan to let her know you appreciated her naked body. She turned around. 

“I need you,” Nat whispered, pressing her body up against yours. You let your gaze meet her intense one. Without breaking eye contact your fingers moved to lightly touch her clit. She immediately moved into your fingers, needing friction. You pressed harder and rubbed your hand up and down. Her head rolled backwards. You allowed her another moment of bliss before pushing her gently back towards the bed. She understood and pulled you along with her. Once she was comfortably lying down, you pressed a kiss to her lips and then moved your mouth farther down. Your tongue swirled around her clit while you reached one hand up to play with her nipple. She arched her back and raised her pelvis. Her breathing quickened. You knew she was getting close.

“Already?” you hummed, the vibrations bringing more pleasure to her already sensitive clit. Her hand gripped the sheets tightly. You let yourself admire her writhing body beneath you for a moment, before attacking her clit fervently again with your mouth. Your mouth sucked hard as she climaxed. You pulled back and gave her clit a flick, pushing her over the edge. 

+++++++++

Natasha snaked her arms around your waist. You hummed sleepily, before rolling over. She pressed a kiss to your lips once you had turned. 

“Good morning,” she murmured. 

“Morning,” you replied. “I’m going to get up and workout.” You brushed your lips against her forehead before sitting up and climbing out of bed.

“Maybe you should not get dressed,” she mused. “After all, I didn’t get to return the favor last night.” You hummed. 

“That does sound very nice. Well in that case, why don’t you join me in the shower?” you suggested, smirking. Her eyes filled with lust. 

“You know, I think I will.”


	18. 11 & 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request 11 & 26 for nat please?"

"You signed us up to do what?" "Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that's sexy."

\--------------

“Hey Nat?” you called, walking into your shared bedroom. 

“Hey Y/N,” your girlfriend smiled. 

“So, I kinda found this cool thing that everyone’s doing now, and I signed us up to do it. It’s this like sex class,” you stated, trying not to show that you were terrified of her response. 

“You signed us up to do WHAT?” Natasha questioned, eyebrows raising. 

“They teach you new sex things,” you mumbled, staring at the ground. 

“What? Our sex has become a bore to you?” Natasha asked, smirking. 

“No, of course not. This just seemed-”

“Stop.” Nat held up a hand, effectively silencing you. You couldn’t bear to look at her, and kept your gaze trained on the floor. She got up off of the bed and walked towards you. When she reached you, a hand came up under your chin, and she gently forced your gaze upwards. Her emerald eyes bore into yours for a minute. 

“Take off your clothes, but slowly, in a way that’s sexy,” she said, voice husky. She radiated such intensity that you didn’t dare not obey. You slowly stripped, accentuating certain features of your body as you did so. Natasha was biting her lower lip so hard you were surprised it wasn’t bleeding. 

“That’s it,” she murmured, as you stripped away the last piece of clothing. “Now let me show you how exciting and new our sex can be.”


	19. 10 & 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello would you do nat x fem reader with the prompts 10 and 16 please? Thank you Bye!"

"Why are you up?" "You alright?"

\-----------

Natasha suddenly woke up, breathing heavily. It was 3am. She had had a nightmare, and rolled over to burrow into you for comfort, but you weren’t there. She frowned. There was no light or sound coming from anywhere else in your shared room, and she wondered where you went. 

“JARVIS, where is Y/N?” Nat asked the A.I. 

“I believe she is in the kitchen, Miss Romanoff,” he responded. She climbed out of bed, wrapped a blanket around herself, and headed for the kitchen.

+++++++

“Why are you up?” you heard a voice murmur from behind you. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” you replied, eyes narrowing at your girlfriend. She looked a little off. 

“You alright?” 

“Nightmare,” Nat responded. Your brows furrowed. 

“Come here,” you murmured, opening your arms. Natasha came over to you and melted into your embrace. She nuzzled her nose into your neck and sighed. 

“Well, now that we’re both up, do you want to watch something?” you mumbled into her hair. 

“Yeah, let’s watch a nice movie,” she replied. You both made your way into the living room, grabbing extra blankets from the basket against the wall. You searched through the movie collection for a minute, before deciding on a disney movie. It was light and happy, something you both needed. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Natasha asked as the title screen played. 

“I don’t know- my insomnia might be back,” you admitted quietly. She frowned.

“That’s not good,” she hummed. 

“I’ll talk to Bruce about it tomorrow,” you soothed. Her lips brushed against your temple and you turned your head so that you could get a proper kiss. Nat tried to deepen the kiss, but you pulled away, chuckling.  
“Pay attention to the movie.” She rolled her eyes, but then turned her gaze to the screen.

++++++++++

“Oh my god this is so great. I can’t-”

“...the blackmail is going to be so good I-”

“Guys, come on, let them-”

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times. 

“Guys!” you exclaimed, waking up Natasha in the process. 

“What?” she sleepily asked. 

“We totally did not get pictures of you sleeping,” Clint said. 

“Clint, so help me god,” your girlfriend replied, voice dangerously low. 

“Gotta go,” Clint called as he took off, your girlfriend running after him. You sighed back against the pillows, closing your eyes again. So what if they had pictures of you two together- you guys were adorable. 

“Hey Steve, can you send me those pics?”

“Sure, Y/N.” Even though your eyes were closed, you could practically hear his smile.


	20. 13 *& 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "13 & 27, nat x reader. reader is told by fury to keep the mission top secret, not even to tell natasha?"

"Look at me." "You're a terrible liar."

\---------------

You walked out of Fury’s office, a frown on your face. You were just given instructions on your new mission. You were told to keep the mission top secret, and by that, Fury meant to not even tell Natasha. You sighed. I don’t know if I can do this. 

You and Natasha had been together for a while now. You couldn’t imagine just leaving and not telling her. But, the job was the job, and you understood why Fury needed this to be so secretive. 

++++++++++

“You alright, babe? You’ve been quiet,” Natasha murmured, spooning you in bed. You were leaving tonight around 1am, after Nat would be asleep. 

“Yeah, just tired,” you lied. She frowned. She knew you were lying, but didn’t want to press you if something was wrong. She figured you would tell her tomorrow. She pressed some kisses to your shoulder, making you smile. Anything I can do to make her feel better, she thought. Nat loved you and would do anything for you, and you knew it, making not telling her even harder. 

“Get some sleep Y/N,” she said softly, wrapping her arms tighter around you. It took everything you had in you not to cry. 

“Nat… goodnight.” You had almost told her. You were so close to telling her, but Fury’s voice in the back of your mind kept telling you not to. She sighed, which made you feel even guiltier. 

“Night Y/N.”

++++++++++

A few hours later, you needed to get out of bed and start preparing. You carefully wriggled out of Natasha’s grasp. She stirred, but didn’t wake. You headed into the closet and grabbed your suit. Everything else was already packed in the trunk of your car. You cautiously snuck out of the room, turning back to look at your girlfriend. It would be a week before you saw her again. You let a tear fall down your cheek. 

+++++++++

You landed the Quinjet. You let out a breath and unbuckled your seatbelt, moving from the cockpit. You knew no one was waiting for you. Fury would have alerted someone if you had gotten seriously injured. 

Except for one small, tiny problem. You were injured. “Serious” was open to interpretation. You had some pretty bad cuts all over your arms and abdomen, and even had a wound in your side from where a bullet had grazed you. It was pretty fresh, and still bleeding a bit. 

You walked off of the jet and into the compound. You headed straight towards the living room. When you walked in, Natasha looked up at you from her place on the couch. She set her book down. You took in her features for a moment. Her eyes were red and puffy. She’s been crying. Your heart broke and you carefully set your bag on the floor. She didn’t need to ask where you had been. The skin tight suit and weapons bag gave it away. 

“Nat,” you murmured, not sure what to say. A tear fell down her cheek. 

“Do you even- I get- I was just so worried. We’re supposed to- I can’t-” she rambled, before standing up. She headed straight for the hallway to the stairs, but you didn’t want her to leave like this. 

“Please, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to keep this a secret. I’m sorry, Fury, he stressed that this was a top secret mission. I-”

She whipped around. 

“No I get it. I do. But you couldn’t have sent me something so that I would know that you’re alright. And that you’d be coming home?” she snarled. You sighed, tears now cascading down your cheeks. She didn’t stay for your response, and continued walking out. You stood still for a second, before running after her. You caught her at the base of the stairs. 

“Natasha, please” you begged. She didn’t turn. 

“Please, look at me,” you cried. She turned just as you swayed. The blood loss from your side was starting to affect you. That and the fact you hadn’t eaten much or really slept in days. She moved to catch you, not wanting you to fall. 

“Stupid bullet,” you muttered. 

“WHAT?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” you replied quickly. You definitely wanted to finish this conversation with Nat before she took care of you. You didn’t want her to still be angry with you. 

“You’re a terrible liar. Where are you hurt?”

“Nat, I don’t want to focus on that right now. I want us to-”

“Stop,” she interrupted. “Where are you hurt?” 

“My abdomen. And arms. And maybe side.” Natasha rolled her eyes and huffed. She helped you to your shared room and set you down on the bed. She walked into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. She came back to find you a little paler and she frowned. 

“I’m going to take off your suit now, okay?” You nodded and grimaced as she peeled it off of your bloody skin. Nat took a sharp breath in. 

“Your side,” she murmured. 

“I’m fine.” She didn’t say anything and set to work fixing you up. 

“Natasha, I-” She stopped you from saying the rest of your sentence, but you weren’t having it.

“No, please Nat. Let me say this,” you begged. She nodded and focused back on your side. 

“I am so sorry. I did the wrong thing. I should have told you. Your my girlfriend and for me to just leave like that…” you trailed off. She sighed. 

“Y/N, you didn’t do anything wrong. We both know what this job means. And yeah, it sucks. It really does sometimes, but when Fury needs something to be top secret, it’s for a reason. I’m sorry I got so upset, I was just- am so worried. I don’t like when I don’t know if you’re okay. And when you come back and you’re hurt…” It was her turn to trail off,voice shaky. You grabbed her hand gently and brought it to your lips. 

“I’m sorry,” you repeated. “I love you.” 

“I know. I love you too,” she murmured. 

“Our bed is getting all bloody,” you said, brows furrowing. 

“We can sleep in my old room tonight,” she replied. 

“Are we- are we okay?” you questioned, still unsure. She nodded. 

“We’re okay. I might have a few words with Nick. But, we’re okay.” Nat sent you a soft smile. “Just try not to do this to me too many times,” she chuckled. 

“I won’t. I promise,” you replied, all business.


	21. 5 & 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, 5 & 7 for nat x reader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of endgame did not occur, specifically, Nat didn’t die. You and her fought in the battle, and both survived. Tony doesn’t die either.

"Kiss me." "Wait, what?" 

\------------

Thanos and his army had just disappeared before your eyes. You had won. Your team had won. All of the people who were dusted had come back and won. You couldn’t help it as you grinned and cheered. You made eye contact with each member of your team, all of you ensuring each other was okay. Your eyes searched for Natasha last. You didn’t see her. Your heartbeat quickened a little bit, but no one else was panicking, meaning she was probably okay. 

You started searching around the field. 

“Where’s Natasha?” you mumbled to no one in particular. 

“Turn around,” you heard, both through your comms and from behind you. 

“Nat!” you exclaimed before launching at her. She closed her arms around you and laughed. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” you mumbled into her shoulder. A tear made its way down your cheek. She pulled back upon feeling your tear against her bare shoulder. Her suit had torn, leaving her right shoulder exposed. She tilted her head and gave you a curious look. Several emotions crossed her face, before she spoke. 

“Kiss me.”

“Wait, what?” you asked, eyebrows raised. 

You and Natasha had been flirty for years. Before Thanos used the infinity stones for the first time, you and her had almost confessed your feelings for one another. But then, Thanos happened. And well, the next five years was rough for both of you. You and her remained in the compound together, but hardly spoke about anything that wasn’t depressing or mission-related. But now, now things had just gotten a lot better. And neither of your feelings had disappeared. 

“We both know what we want,” Natasha murmured, eyes brimming with tears. You nodded, letting more tears flow down your cheeks. You gently grabbed her face and fervently pressed your lips to hers. You could tell she had started crying too. Her arms wrapped more snug around your waist, and you let one of your hands move to her hair. Her hair was covered in dirt, but you didn’t care. A minute later you both had to pull back for some air. 

“Oh my god, finally you two,” Tony said in the comms. You and Nat looked over to see your teammates, who cheered and hollered. 

“I guess we weren’t the only ones who wanted us together,” you chuckled. 

“Guess not,” she replied, before pulling you in for another kiss.


	22. 11 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Can I please have 11 and 3 for natasha please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the "your family" series.

"I don't like it when you get hurt." "You signed us up to do what?"

\----------

You were picking up Dominika and Nikolus from school, when you saw the poster hanging on the side of the school. You parked the car and waddled (you were almost seven months pregnant) up to the poster to get a better look at it. 

Volunteers needed for the bake sale. Email to sign up. You snapped a picture of it with your phone. 

“Mom!” you heard. You turned to see Nik and Domi bounding toward you. 

“Hey guys! How was school?” you questioned. 

“Good,” they replied in harmony. You chuckled. 

“Alright, to the car,” you instructed. 

“Are you baking something for the bake sale?” Domi asked you. 

“Yeah, I think so. Mama and I will maybe bake some cupcakes and brownies. That sound good?”

“I love your brownies,” Nik chimed in. 

“Thanks, boo.”

+++++++++

“You signed us up to do what?” Natasha asked as she walked into the kitchen. She had just gotten home, and had stopped to talk to Domi and Nik in the living room before making her way to you. You offered her a sheepish smile. 

“It’ll be fun!” you exclaimed. She shook her head and sighed. 

“You always sign up to do something and then do like 10x more things than you were asked to do,” she chastised. 

“I promise it’ll be nice and simple. They only need two dozen cupcakes and like one tray of brownies.” She hummed and pressed her lips to your temple. 

“Better be,” she playfully grumbled. 

++++++++++

An hour later, you and Nat were deep into baking. And you definitely had gone 10x overboard. She didn’t complain much, already knowing you would anyway. By now, you had about three sheets of brownies and four dozen cupcakes. And you were probably only halfway through. 

“I don’t know how this always happens,” you mumbled, chocolate smudged on your cheek. Natasha laughed and came over to you, wrapping her arms around your waist. She kissed your cheek, taking care to suck the chocolate off. 

“You are adorable,” she murmured. You leaned into her embrace and sighed. 

“Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course, lyubov moya,” she replied and brushed her lips to your cheek once more. You hummed and let your eyes close, before the oven dinged. 

“I’ll get it,” you said quietly. You grabbed the oven mitt and took out the next set of cupcakes. You set them down on the counter and carefully began to remove them from the pan. 

“I know it’s such a thing, but wow do I love you barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen,” your wife announced from behind you, voice filled with love. You turned your head, still working on the cupcakes. 

“You’re sweet,” you replied, eyes twinkling. “Ow!” you gasped. You hadn’t been paying attention and your fingers had grabbed the hot pan. 

“You okay?” Natasha asked, moving to your side at once. 

“Yeah. M’fine,” you said, turning on the cold water and sticking your hand under the flowing tap. Nat stayed by you and rubbed your back. She gazed at you with concern. You glanced at her. 

“Babe, I’m okay.”

“I know. But I don’t like it when you get hurt,” she nearly whispered. 

“I know,” you murmured. You turned off the tap, no longer in as much pain. You turned to face your wife, who was still donning a concerned expression. You stood on your tip-toes to brush your lips to her forehead, before moving down to peck her lips.

“Okay, come on, we’re not even halfway done. We better get moving,” you laughed. She groaned in response.   
“This is for our children and their school!” you exclaimed. She stuck her tongue out at you and rolled her eyes. 

“You love this, don’t deny it,” she replied. 

“That’s true. This is fun.”

“The baking isn’t fun. Hanging out with my gorgeous wife is though,” she said cheekily. 

“Natasha Romanoff. I can’t believe I married a dork,” you laughed. “Now hand me the icing so we can finish these.”


	23. 3,17, & 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello beautiful writer! Would you maybe do prompts 3, 17, and 19 for Natasha?"

"I don't like it when you get hurt." "Promise me you'll come home." "I can't lose you."

\-------------

You were leaving for a mission later tonight. Honestly, this one was going to be a little tough, and you were pretty nervous. Even though she wouldn’t admit it outright, Natasha was pretty anxious too. 

It’s not that you couldn’t handle the mission, because you could. You were an amazing asset to the Avengers team and were reminded it of frequently. But a mission to another planet was a lot riskier than other missions. You wouldn’t be alone though. Carol was going with you. 

+++++++

“Promise me you’ll come home,” Natasha whispered to you, her forehead pressed up against yours. You two were saying goodbye. It was a bit harder than normal, due to the increased difficulty of the mission and the fact that you didn’t know when you’d be back. 

“I promise.” She pulled back to send you a skeptical glance. You couldn’t promise her that. You both knew you couldn’t. But in your promise, you were really saying that you’d try your absolute hardest to get back to her.   
“I can’t lose you,” Nat murmured as your hand slipped out of hers, walking up the ramp of the spaceship. You couldn’t reply. You just gazed into those emerald eyes, wishing you could stay with her. 

+++++++

The mission had been successful, but just barely. Carol quickly piloted the spaceship back to the compound. Natasha and the rest of the team ran up just as you landed. Carol exited the aircraft carrying your unconscious body. 

“She’s taken a hit. She’ll be alright, she’s just lost a lot of blood,” Carol alerted everyone. Steve immediately took you up in his arms and rushed you to the med bay. Nat followed behind him, panicking all the while. You’d come home, but in what shape? 

+++++++

You woke up a few hours later, groaning. Nat was at your side in an instant, running her fingers through your hair. She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I don’t like it when you get hurt,” she whispered.

“I’m hurt? I didn’t notice,” you joked. Her eyes flared dangerously, and you murmured an apology. 

“I’m okay babe. I came home, didn’t I?” you added. 

“Yeah, you came home to me and that’s what matters.”


	24. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write prompt 13 with nat? Thanks!"

"Look at me." 

\--------

You rolled over in bed. It was empty of course, and you sighed. Natasha was supposed to return sometime during the night from her mission, but she didn’t know exactly when. You had woken up only about a million times, each time hoping she’d be there. 

Well, since you couldn’t sleep, you supposed you would head up to the roof and stargaze. It was a relatively warm night, and watching the stars was a favorite pastime of yours, especially when you couldn’t sleep. 

You made your way up to the roof and sat down on the already prepared blanket and pillows. You grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around you, snuggling into it to keep warm. Only thing left to do was watch the sky and wait for Natasha. 

++++++++

“Y/N,” you heard your name spoke softly, followed by soft hands gently shaking you. 

“Mmmmmm,” you replied. 

“Look at me.” You followed the command and opened your eyes to see your girlfriend smiling down at you. 

“Nat!” You pulled her down on top of you before she could even register what was happening. You peppered her face with kisses. 

“Y/N,” she managed to get out, giggling. “Stop.” 

“I’m making up for lost time,” you answered. 

“Well shouldn’t I be the one making it up to you since I’m the one who had to leave?” Nat mused. You thought about it.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. You better start making it up to me I’m very upset.” Her lips quirked upwards and she leaned down to give you a passionate kiss. You deepened it and lost track of literally anything and everything going on around you. There could have been an alien invasion and you wouldn’t have noticed. After a period of time, Natasha pulled away. 

“It’s late, or technically, early morning. Let’s go to bed,” she suggested. You yawned, suddenly feeling tired. 

“Carry me,” you whined. She laughed and shook her head. She held out her hands to help you up and you took them. 

++++++++  
You rolled over in bed, and found Natasha still sleeping beside you. You let a smile fall to your lips and snuggled up to her. 

“Natasha,” you whispered. She groaned. 

“Natasha,” you repeated, a little louder. 

“What?” she asked, voice thick with sleep. 

“You want crepes?”

“...yes”

“On it,” you replied, and pressed a kiss to her hair before jumping out of bed.


	25. Update

Hey guys! I always update on tumblr and forget to extend updates here! Anywho, I'm accepting requests from any of my prompt lists until 7pm August 17 for my special event- drunk writing night. Drunk writing night is August 17 7pm-2am eastern! So send requests for nat x reader!


	26. 9 & 6

"Your skin is so soft." "I need a hug."

\----------

Soft light filtered in through the curtains, causing you to stir. You rolled over, blinking the sleep out of your eyes. 

“Good morning,” you murmured as you wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist. She was facing you, a couple of strands of hair lying over her face. She was softly snoring, lips parted. Nat in this moment was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. 

Natasha mumbled something incoherent and snuggled up to you, clinging to your shirt. You brushed the strands of hair out of her face and brushed your lips to her forehead. 

“Good morning,” you repeated. 

“...don’t wanna…” she mumbled. You chuckled. 

“I’m going to go take a shower before I train,” you alerted her. You wriggled out of her grasp and headed into the closet to discard your pajamas. A second after taking off your clothes you felt arms snake around you from behind. 

“I thought you didn’t want to get up,” you said smiling. 

“Yeah, but I wanted you,” she replied, voice still hoarse from sleep. 

“Come join me in the shower.” She nodded against you, but didn’t move. You gave a small sigh and turned in her grasp. You tugged at the hem of her shirt and she got the message. Once she was naked you both headed into the bathroom and you started the shower. Natasha insisted on physical contact with you at all times this morning, which you didn’t mind at all. It wasn’t necessarily rare for her to be clingy, but it’s not like it happened every day either. 

You pulled her into the shower once it was warm enough and began shampooing her hair. She leaned into you sighing. 

“This is nice,” she murmured. “What did I do to deserve it?”

“Hmmm well let’s see. You’re pretty and smart. You’re a badass Avenger and, oh! You’re also my girlfriend,” you replied. She let out a soft laugh and hummed. She didn’t respond but you could tell by her smile that she loved your compliments. 

You finished her hair and moved on to her body. She stopped your wandering hands though after a moment. 

“I want you, and I want to do this, but not right now,” she laughed. “If we do that, we’ll be in here for an hour, and I know we’re both starving,” she finished after hearing your stomach rumble. You nodded, with a slight pout on your lips. Nat turned to press her lips to your pouty ones. 

“I’m hungry,” she repeated. You smirked. 

“Okay, let’s finish up and then get food. Do you want to go out or stay in?”

“What would we eat if we stayed in?” she questioned. 

“I could make you crepes,” you suggested. 

“I like that idea,” Natasha mused. “Plus if we stay in then I can distract you while you cook.” And by distract you, you knew she meant stick to you like a limpet. 

You smiled and shut the water off. Natasha tugged you out of the shower and wrapped you snugly in a towel before kissing your nose. 

“You know you’re adorable right?” she asked. You blushed. 

“Not as cute as you,” you replied, your eyes sparkling. Nat smirked and grabbed her own towel. You finished drying off and started applying your favorite lotion. She dried off and grabbed her hairbrush. You moved past her to go get your clothes, but her hand stopped you. 

“You’re skin is so soft,” she murmured, eyebrows raised the tiniest bit.   
“That’s because I am very strict about my lotioning routine,” you replied. She rolled her eyes and let you go so that you could go grab clothes. 

Once you were both dressed you wandered into the kitchen. You headed straight for the supplies to make the crepes and Nat leaned back against the counter, giving you space to grab all of your things. Once you had gathered everything and set to work at the stove, she decided to get your attention. 

“I need a hug,” your girlfriend murmured. You frowned and turned. It didn’t seem like anything had been wrong earlier. You opened up your arms for her and she immediately tucked herself into your embrace. After a few moments, you understood what she was doing. 

“I see… this was a little trick,” you let out a soft chuckle. She hummed. 

“Okay you can stay, but I need you to instead hug me from behind so that I can work,” you scolded softly. Natasha let you turn around and moved to instead hold you from behind. She softly hummed as you cooked, and you couldn’t imagine a better way to spend your morning. 

“It’s ready,” you alerted her twenty minutes later. She reluctantly let you go and moved to sit at the table. 

“Let’s spend all day in bed,” Nat suggested as you placed the plated crepes on the table. You hummed. Sure, you had had plans to train and do things, but surely one day off couldn’t kill anyone. You debated for a moment more. 

“That sounds nice,” you replied, sending her a soft smile. Her face lit up. 

“Who knew Natasha Romanoff could be so soft?” you questioned.


	27. 10 & 16 again

"Why are you up?" "You alright?" 

+++++++++

Natasha suddenly woke up, breathing heavily. It was 3am. She had had a nightmare, and rolled over to burrow into you for comfort, but you weren’t there. She frowned. There was no light or sound coming from anywhere else in your shared room, and she wondered where you went.

“JARVIS, where is Y/N?” Nat asked the A.I.

“I believe she is in the kitchen, Miss Romanoff,” he responded. She climbed out of bed, wrapped a blanket around herself, and headed for the kitchen.

+++++++

“Why are you up?” you heard a voice murmur from behind you.

“Couldn’t sleep,” you replied, eyes narrowing at your girlfriend. She looked a little off.

“You alright?”

“Nightmare,” Nat responded. Your brows furrowed.

“Come here,” you murmured, opening your arms. Natasha came over to you and melted into your embrace. She nuzzled her nose into your neck and sighed. 

“Well, now that we’re both up, do you want to watch something?” you mumbled into her hair.

“Yeah, let’s watch a nice movie,” she replied. You both made your way into the living room, grabbing extra blankets from the basket against the wall. You searched through the movie collection for a minute, before deciding on a disney movie. It was light and happy, something you both needed.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Natasha asked as the title screen played.

“I don’t know- my insomnia might be back,” you admitted quietly. She frowned.

“That’s not good,” she hummed.

“I’ll talk to Bruce about it tomorrow,” you soothed. Her lips brushed against your temple and you turned your head so that you could get a proper kiss. Nat tried to deepen the kiss, but you pulled away, chuckling.

“Pay attention to the movie.” She rolled her eyes, but then turned her gaze to the screen.

++++++++++

“Oh my god this is so great. I can’t-”

“…the blackmail is going to be so good I-”

“Guys, come on, let them-”

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times.

“Guys!” you exclaimed, waking up Natasha in the process.

“What?” she sleepily asked.

“We totally did not get pictures of you sleeping,” Clint said.

“Clint, so help me god,” your girlfriend replied, voice dangerously low.

“Gotta go,” Clint called as he took off, your girlfriend running after him. You sighed back against the pillows, closing your eyes again. So what if they had pictures of you two together- you guys were adorable.

“Hey Steve, can you send me those pics?”

“Sure, Y/N.” Even though your eyes were closed, you could practically hear his smile.


End file.
